


Demyx and Axel's Not So Excellent Adventure

by Writing_Doodle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (Axel says the fuck word a few times), Axel Is An Asshole, Demyx Is Only Competent Under Threat Of Death, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Language, Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Recon Mission, Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts), Unfortunate Backstory Implications, acknowledgement that Axel's literally the organization's assassin?, so this was when Axel was at His Worst tm, this takes place like.... a while before kingdom hearts 1, uhhh what else...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: In which Demyx is assigned a mission and Axel is assigned to Demyx. Axel wants to get this over with; Demyx fears for his continued existence.





	Demyx and Axel's Not So Excellent Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Never in my life did I think I would write Kingdom Hearts fanfiction again - especially one that's this long, holy shit. 
> 
> This story incorporates some of my own personal headcanons, including one that Nobodies basically look like they're dead (And the usage of glamours to bypass that). This is also my own personal interpretation of these characters, so they may be a touch OOC (especially @ Demyx bc... i like to believe he's more competent than he makes himself out to be....) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :))

The moment was almost  _ too _ perfect. 

 

The Grey Area was empty - everyone was on their missions for the day. Everyone except for Demyx, who was sprawled on one of the couches with his sitar in his lap. He plucked at the strings lazily, chasing after a hazy melody that’s been bouncing in his head for the last few days. He logically knew that he couldn’t feel it, but a part of him was relieved that he was alone. The other members were… less than friendly and he was tired of confining himself in his room just to get peace.

 

Demyx perked up when his fingers plucked a certain string of notes. He straightened his back and tried to recreate the melody. He kept going and going, adding new notes along the way. Something was forming and he recalled a faraway feeling of  _ excitement  _ as it looked like he was  _ finally _ going to bring the melody in his head to life. 

 

Then, a subtle  _ pop _ and the faint smell of ozone distracted Demyx enough that his fingers slipped. He winced as the sour notes cut through the air and took away what was left of his concentration. 

 

“ _ It was nice knowin’ ya, No. IX.”  _ Xigbar’s familiar voice filled the room and Demyx flinched as his shoulder was roughly clapped. He stared sadly at his sitar. The moment  _ was  _ too perfect. In hindsight, he really should have seen this coming.  

 

Xigbar’s words caught up to him and Demyx twisted around with his eyebrows furrowed in question. “What?” He asked. Another memory stirred in the back of his mind. Walking down the stairs into a dark basement.  _ Dread _ . A pit in your stomach. 

 

Xigbar looked at him with a sharp smile and ill contained malice in his eye. “What? You haven’t heard?” 

 

“No one tells me anything important.” Demyx pouted, but inwardly he was on guard. Steeling himself for the news. Whatever it was, it involved him and that was  _ not  _ good. 

 

Xigbar wasn’t interested in giving him a straight answer, though. He continued looking at Demyx like he was a cat cornering a mouse. “You haven’t seen your mission yet, have you?” 

 

The pit in Demyx’s stomach was so solid that he could almost convince himself that it was real. He turned back to his sitar and tried to not show how much Xigbar’s staring was fraying his nerves. He tuned and retuned his sitar. “You know I procrastinate until Saix is ready to drag me by the hair.” 

 

Xigbar chuckled, about as amused as Demyx was terrified. “Heh, no wonder… You were paired up with  _ Axel  _ today, kiddo.” 

 

Demyx’s hand gripped so tightly against the neck of his instrument that it burst apart, soaking the couch (and Demyx) in water. “Oh…” His voice was flat and far away to his own ears. 

 

Xigbar laughed at Demyx’s loss of composure. He patted his back and said, “Better hurry along, now. Wouldn’t wanna keep the watchdog waiting, now would we?” And disappeared with a subtle  _ pop _ . 

 

-

 

Cold night air rushed at Demyx as he faded out of the darkness and into the new world. Well… not quite new. Demyx pressed a palm against the worn brick of the alleyway and peered at the soft orange glow of the streetlamps just out of his reach. The stars above him were familiar and he found himself glad that  _ this  _ was the world he was assigned.

 

A memory played in the back of his mind. The calm easy walk to the stage to perform a song he’s long since burned into his mind.  _ Confidence.  _ A special kind of lightness and buoyancy. 

 

“Finally showed up, huh?” 

 

The memory was ripped to shreds and Demyx felt heavy again.  _ Dread.  _ A pit in the stomach.  _ Walking down the street at night, the feeling of being watched, being chased-  _

 

_ Fear. _

 

Demyx turned around and smiled his best fake smile. “H-hey Axel! Hope you weren’t too bored lurking in the shadows like a creep.” He laughed awkwardly and Axel just stared at him, face as blank and impassive as ever. 

 

“Save it.” Axel’s voice was as cold as the air around them. Demyx’s (reflexive) nervous laughter froze and shattered. “Let’s just get through this as fast as possible, ok? Now, what’s the mission?”

 

“Uh…” Demyx cleared his throat, still figuring out  _ how  _ to speak when he’s being glared at like  _ that.  _ Like there was a  _ target  _ on him. “Don’t you…? Weren’t you given the mission?”

 

Axel looked at him like he couldn’t believe a person could be so stupid. Demyx would’ve been insulted if he had the heart to keep pretending. “I was assigned to  _ you. You  _ were assigned  _ here _ .” Axel briefly looked up at the night sky with a haunted look in his eyes, but it passed by so quickly Demyx wasn’t sure if he actually saw anything. “So, tell me, what’s the mission you were assigned?”

 

“Just… recon.” Demyx edged himself as close as he could to the edge of the alley and scanned the immediate area in front of him. They were in the… Second District? “I’ve actually, ah, ran a few missions here before. So, my mission today is just to check up on things. See if anything’s changed, maybe get more info on the people living here. Pretty open ended stuff.” 

 

Axel squinted at him suspiciously, but then shook his head. He pushed passed Demyx and pulled his hood up. “Let’s g-” 

 

“Wait!” Before he could stop himself, Demyx grabbed Axel’s wrist. Axel froze in place and Demyx was almost knocked back by the wave of  _ danger  _ that emanated from him. He quickly retracted his hand and took a generous step back. “Sorry. Um, but… can you please take your coat off?”

 

Demyx couldn’t see Axel’s face with the hood up, but he could easily imagine narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Axel’s voice was flat. “What the hell are you playing at, No. IX?” 

 

“I-it’s Demyx.” He corrected, voice meek. He hated being nothing but a number, but he supposed he hasn’t really done enough to make people actually remember his name. Considering he was on a mission with  _ Axel _ … Really, he shouldn’t be surprised that he was nothing but a number to these people. “I’m, um, I’m not playing at anything. I just… Just trust me, ok?” 

 

Silence stretched between them - thin and taut like a rubber band the second before it snaps. 

 

Demyx took off his gloves and unzipped his coat. The noise was grating and too loud in the silent alleyway. Axel was frozen in place, hood still up. It was almost comical and Demyx bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. “Unless… you aren’t wearing clothes under there.”

 

The rubber band snapped. 

 

“ _ Fine.”  _ Axel snapped, throwing his hood back and unzipping his coat. “Whatever makes this go by faster, fucking…” He shrugged out of the coat and shoved his gloves in his back pocket. “ _ Satisfied _ ?” 

 

Demyx shrugged. “Sure.” He folded his coat neatly and stowed it behind a box before clamoring on top of it himself. “This might take a minute, sorry.” 

 

“What-”

 

But Demyx already closed his eyes and tuned everything out. Axel, the cold, this whole  _ situation _ . He took a deep breath and imagined throwing a shawl around himself. Wrapping it tight around his whole body - a layer between himself and everything else. He imagined the same for Axel. A thin coat of  _ something  _ shielding both of them from the eyes of others. Then, he spoke it to existence. 

 

Demyx opened his eyes feeling vaguely drained. “Man…” He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. His fingers were numb. “I haven’t done this for someone other than myself before. Sorry for not explaining earlier, but it’s hard to maintain this with the coat on. Sucks up all the magic, somehow. Good thing we’re not in the Realm of Light, eh?” 

 

He hopped off the box and stretched himself out. Then, he turned to Axel and… paused. 

 

Axel looked like he witnessed someone get hit by a bus. His eyes were blown wide and his mouth was slack. There wasn’t any horror, though, just… shock. Demyx couldn’t say he felt any different. He stared at the person in front of him and tried to reconcile it with the person he’s come to know in the last couple of months. It was… difficult. When he didn’t look like he just crawled out of a grave, Axel looked… disarmingly young. 

 

Absently, Demyx noted they were the same age and  _ that _ was an unsettling realization if he's ever had one. 

 

“I…” Axel’s voice was tinged with something akin to awe or disbelief. He looked at Demyx and then looked at his hands. His eyes weren’t that sickeningly acid green, anymore. They were hazel. His skin wasn’t a sickly grey. It was almost golden, tan and healthy. Even the facial tattoos were gone. Demyx wasn’t looking at Axel anymore; he was looking at whoever Axel  _ used to be _ . It felt like staring at a ghost. 

 

Demyx knew that Axel felt the same way looking at him. 

 

Axel looked at Demyx again and seemed to remember where he was and who he was with. He swallowed and carefully smoothed out his face until it was professionally blank. No trace of shock or awe or  _ anything  _ was left. The transition was quick and practiced to perfection. Demyx wondered how long he’s been working on that. 

 

“I wasn’t aware that you were knowledgeable in glamours.” Axel’s voice was even more detached than it was earlier. 

 

“Yeah.” Demyx shrugged. He wondered what he looked like to Axel - it’s been ages since he’s been… He wasn’t sure if he would even recognize himself in the mirror. Not like this. “I haven’t told anyone - never came up, y’know? I’m not usually paired with anyone on recon missions.”

 

“Why go through the effort?” Axel followed Demyx’s lead and folded his coat. “You can get just as much information watching from the shadows.” 

 

Demyx walked out of the alleyway and looked around. “Not really, no. You get surface information, but you don’t really  _ learn _ anything. You only truly learn about a place when you immerse yourself in it. When you meet with and talk to the people who live there.” 

 

Axel followed him out of the alley, frowning. “That’s a huge risk.” 

 

“Can’t get anything done without taking a few risks.” Demyx walked towards the fountain. “That’s something I used to say when I was… you know.”

 

Axel smiled wryly. “And look where you are now.”

 

It was a low blow and Axel knew it. Demyx sucked on his teeth and echoed, “Yep. Look where I am now.” He nodded towards the fountain. “There’s something important about this place, but I haven’t quite figured out what.” 

 

“What makes you think there’s something important? It’s just a fountain.” 

 

“That’s what it looks like, but…” Demyx stepped inside and the water shifted around his legs so they wouldn’t get wet. He pressed his palm against the tile and felt a steady thrum of power. Almost like… He beckoned Axel over with his other hand. “Feel this.” 

 

Axel looked at him and the water in the fountain dubiously. Demyx rolled his eyes. 

 

“Don’t be such a baby, I’m not gonna let your shoes get soaked.” 

 

Axel glared at him, but stepped into the fountain anyway. For his part, Demyx kept his word. Axel hesitated briefly, before putting his hand on the tile. Immediately, he retracted it. “That’s…” He breathed.

 

“Feels like a heartbeat, doesn’t it?” Demyx nodded. Then he jerked his head to the corner of the plaza, where shadows were writhing unnaturally. “Lot’s of Heartless in this area too. I can only assume it’s because of whatever the fountain’s hiding.” 

 

“It’s a Keyhole.” Axel shook his head in disbelief. “You found a  _ Keyhole. _ ” 

 

“A what-hole?” Demyx tilted his head and frowned. 

 

“Don’t you listen to  _ anything  _ people tell you?” 

 

A memory flashed in the back of Demyx’s head. Teachers looming over him, condescending and self righteous.  _ Stop playing dumb, you’re  _ smart,  _ you should’ve understood this, I don’t care if you tried you should’ve put in more effort-  _

 

Demyx grit his teeth. “I’ve already said this today -  _ no one tells me anything _ .” 

 

“It’s the  _ heart of the world,  _ Demyx.” Axel ran his hand through his hair. “You found the heart of this world.”

 

“Well, it was easy to find.” Demyx stepped out of the fountain and immediately Axel squawked. He dodged the incoming fireball easily and didn’t bother to hide his laughter. It was a stupid risk, but it was  _ worth it. _

 

Demyx sat on the edge of the fountain and pointed at the clocktower across from them. “If you ring that bell three times, something happens to this fountain. Maybe that’s the key to revealing the Keyhole.” 

 

Axel sat far away from him, fire dancing on his hand as he used it to dry out his soaked shoes and pants. “What makes you say that?”

 

“There are three bell icons on the fountain and three bell icons by the bell. People in the town also mentioned it as a local urban legend. Last time I was here, I was tempted to try it out and see what would happen. I didn’t, though.”

 

“Thought you liked to take risks.” 

 

“Some risks aren’t worth the payoff. Curiosity killed the cat and all that.” Demyx frowned, staring at the bell. “I had a gut feeling. That something horrible would happen if I tried.”  _ And if something horrible  _ did _ happen, I would be the one punished for it.  _

 

“It’s a good thing you didn’t.” Axel put his boots back on, now that they were completely dry. “If you would’ve revealed the Keyhole without a way to seal it… well,” He gestured at the writhing shadows in their peripheral. “The Heartless would’ve gotten it.  _ Poof.  _ There goes the world.” He said it so casually, but Demyx could see the tightness around his eyes. The slight frown on his lips. 

 

Demyx didn’t really know the state of his own world, but it seemed that Axel knew  _ exactly _ what happened to his. 

 

“That would’ve sucked.” Demyx replied, just as casually as Axel. “I’m kinda fond of this world.” 

 

Axel gave him a sidelong look. “What’s its name?” 

 

“Gonna start drilling me now? You should know, you teleported here.” 

 

“You said part of your mission was to check up on things you know. What do you know?” 

Demyx sighed melodramatically and hoped that Axel found it annoying. “To answer your first question: Traverse Town. Second: The town is divided into three districts. The Second and Third Districts are mostly shopping, while the First is mostly residential. The Second and Third Districts are overrun by Heartless. The general population is banned from entering for their safety.” 

 

“What’s keeping the Heartless from entering the First District?” 

 

Demyx got up and walked toward the stairs leading to the storefronts on the second level. Axel followed after him, quiet as a shadow. “From what I can tell, there’s a group of people who took it upon themselves to protect the citizens from Heartless. Everytime the Heartless try to enter the First District, they’re pushed back ruthlessly. Eventually they seemed to learn that it was off limits, minus a few stragglers. Those people are essentially the leaders of this world.” 

 

Demyx looked at a shattered shop window and whistled. “Wow, they’re sure getting ballsy.” 

 

Axel rolled his eyes. “Do you know their names?”

 

“The main dude’s name is Leon. Don’t know about the rest.” Demyx gestured towards the shops. “You know what’s interesting?”

 

“What?”

 

“This place - it’s tiny. Not even a hundred people live here. And yet.” Demyx swung his arms out and spun in a circle. “There’s all  _ this, plus  _ another District. Who’s doing all the shopping?”

 

“There were probably a lot more people before the Heartless showed up.” 

 

“I don’t think so.” Demyx continued walking along the storefronts towards the gate that led to the First District. “There are way more shops than there are houses. And get this - no one who lives here is native to this world.”

 

At that, Axel’s eyebrows rose. “You don't say?”

 

“Yeah. I've asked around the last few times I visited and everyone I talked to came from another world and only woke up here after their own world fell to darkness.” 

 

“So it’s a refuge world?” 

 

“Yeah, I'm assuming.” Demyx pushed open the gate. “The abandoned storefronts confirm it, in my opinion. It's like this world didn't exist until it was needed and it overcompensated trying to provide for them.” 

 

Axel looked immediately on edge as Demyx walked through the door, “Hey, I thought people aren't allowed to go between Districts - shouldn't we be less conspicuous?” 

 

“That's what the glamour’s for, isn't it? People naturally avoid us, but now they’re not even going to notice we’re there.” With a flick of his wrist, Demyx trapped a wayward Shadow in a sphere of water. “C’mon, before more Heartless start getting ideas.”

 

Axel narrowed his eyes. “I outrank you. Don’t give me orders.” He jabbed his finger into the water and it almost immediately began to bubble. Demyx watched silently as the water boiled until there was nothing left but steam and dark smoke. Axel walked through the gate without another word and Demyx closed the door behind them. 

“You…” His voice was quiet, no longer tinged with the nervous cheer that came automatically. There was a wall between him and his memories - all he could think of at the moment was the Shadow getting boiled to death. He felt hollow. “That really wasn’t necessary. It would’ve drowned, eventually.”

 

Axel’s face was blank. “I prefer to not draw out what could be over in a second.” 

 

“Ah…” Demyx looked at the orange street lamps illuminating the square they were in. He forced the image of the Shadow out of his head and grasped at whatever emotion he could find first. He shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Whatever floats your boat, I guess.”  _ Nonchalance.  _

 

Axel rose his eyebrows, but didn’t comment further. He looked around the abandoned square and asked, “What are we doing here?”

 

For once in his life, Demyx was glad for the opportunity to work. “This is the area where all the action happens, basically.” He sat on a nearby bench. “If we’re gonna gather information, this is where it would be gathered.” 

 

Axel sat on the opposite side of the bench, as far from Demyx as he could get. “Seems pretty empty.”

 

“Something might’ve happened.” Demyx rested his chin on his hands. “Maybe a few Heartless broke loose earlier and the District was put on lockdown.”

 

Axel leaned forward. “Has that happened while you were here before?”

 

“Yeah.” Demyx thought back. “The first time I visited.”

 

“You never said anything about that in your reports.” 

 

“You read my file?”

 

“Don’t act dumb,  _ of course _ I read your file.” Axel rolled his eyes. “What happened?”

 

“A Large Body materialized right in the middle of the square and everyone started freaking out. I was gonna quietly dispatch it, but then the guys I told you about swept in. Told everyone to get inside and not get out until they gave the all clear.” 

 

“That much trouble over a single Heartless?”

 

“Keep in mind that all of these people have seen their worlds fall. They probably thought it was going to happen all over again.” Demyx tried to search his memories for  _ pity, _ but he couldn’t find one that was strong enough. He frowned at the emptiness he found instead. 

 

“Stupid of them to freak out, though.” Axel didn't bother to search for pity. “Humans…” He shook his head. “They don’t learn do they?”

 

“Emotions make it hard to think logically.” Demyx remembered  _ that _ all too well. 

 

Axel was silent for a long while. “... I don't remember.” 

 

It was a display of weakness, but Demyx couldn't tell of it was calculated or not.  _ Everything  _ Axel did was calculated - scarily so. Demyx couldn’t comprehend how fast his mind had to be working at all hours of the day.  _ Fitting for an assassin _ , Demyx thought bitterly, then bit his tongue. 

 

Another risk. “How long...?” He probed. 

 

“How long  _ what. _ ” Axel looked at him sharply, guarded. 

 

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Demyx didn't look back at him. Distantly he could hear the sounds of a fight - he knew Axel must hear it too. 

 

More silence. Then, “Years.” 

 

It was vague, but it was the straightest answer Demyx could've hoped for. He whistled thinly. “Damn, that must suck.” 

 

Axel’s face went blank. Demyx knew that provoking Axel was  _ stupid _ , but for whatever reason he couldn't  _ stop.  _

 

“What about  _ you _ ?” Axel threw back, words laced with poison. 

 

Demyx winced reflexively at the tone. Distant memories tried to float to the surface, but he quickly drowned them. “You know that answer.” 

 

“I want to hear it anyway.” Axel’s smile was sharp. “It's only fair, isn't it? You asked me, I ask you.” 

 

Demyx glared at him, before looking at his hands. It almost startled him, that they weren't grey anymore. He hated that he gotten used to what he's become. “A few months.” He tried to imagine what he used to look like, but the memory wouldn't come to him. He was afraid of looking in the mirror. He felt like whatever was left inside of him would break. 

 

Axel was still silent, waiting for more. 

 

“Five months.” Demyx whispered, lacing his fingers together and  _ squeezing _ . 

 

“Zexion found you, didn’t he?” Axel’s eyebrows rose and his eyes glimmered with…  _ something _ . “You almost drowned him.” 

 

Distantly, Demyx realized that that  _ something  _ was  _ amusement _ . “Oh,” He freed his hand and rubbed his neck. “I don't remember that.” 

 

“That's typical.” Axel glanced towards the sound of fighting - it grew louder and louder during the conversation. “The haziness. The first week is a  _ bitch  _ to get through.”

 

Demyx heard the distant explosion of a Fira spell. He could feel the magic even all the way over here. “I wonder how many Heartless appeared…” 

 

Axel ignored his attempt at a diversion. “You know what  _ isn’t  _ typical, though?”

 

Demyx didn’t answer. He waited for Axel to continue on his own. 

 

“You fought.” He answered, simply. “Not even I did that.” 

 

Demyx froze. The words registered, but Demyx couldn’t understand them. What was Axel getting at? Was that a compliment? 

 

“It’s a shame.” Axel continued. “I thought you’d be entertaining, but you ended up being just like the others.” 

 

Before Demyx could ask what Axel meant by that, an explosion ripped through one of the shops several yards behind them. Demyx and Axel sprang to their feet automatically, tense and ready to fight. Demyx felt the air near him heat up as Axel prepared to summon his weapons. 

 

Demyx caught his arm. “Don’t.” 

 

Axel jerked his arm out of Demyx’s grip. “Why  _ not?” _

 

“The glamour would drop…” Demyx glanced nervously at the smoke, at the sounds of voices yelling getting close and  _ closer _ . “We should hide, before they get here. Sneak into a house and wait for the all clear.” 

 

The idea seemed to clearly agitate Axel and Demyx couldn’t help but question  _ why. _ He picked up already that Axel must’ve witnessed his world fall, but this reaction to an impending Heartless attack was something else entirely. “Are you afraid they won’t win?”

 

Axel growled wordlessly and his glamour flickered as he readied to summon his weapon again. “Now isn’t the  _ time,  _ No. IX.”

 

“My name is  _ Demyx. _ ” He pushed Axel, breaking his concentration and stabilizing the glamour. “This is a  _ recon  _ mission, we were not assigned to take out any Heartless. We didn’t even get anything  _ done,  _ it’ll be  _ stupid  _ to blow our cover now.” He jabbed his finger at Axel’s chest. “Just because  _ you _ suddenly remembered what it was like to  _ feel _ doesn’t mean you can ruin this for  _ me. _ ” Demyx collected himself and then took a long stride backwards, out of the immediate vicinity of Axel’s flames. 

 

No flames came, however. Axel just smiled at him - sharp and calculated. “So you  _ do  _ have a backbone, don’t you?” 

 

Demyx blinked, whatever leftover anger he felt (felt?)  _ remembered  _ disappeared. “Wh-” He sputtered. “You? Was that all a  _ fucking test? _ ” 

 

The ground shook beneath them and Demyx could see the outline of a large Heartless behind all the smoke. Axel grabbed his arm and dragged him to a nearby cafe. Demyx didn’t protest as he was shoved behind the bar. Axel joined him, climbing over the counter as smoothly and quietly as a cat. 

 

“Did you see the Heartless?” Axel asked, voice free of  _ anything  _ it held previously. Demyx took back everything he thought he learned about this man - it was clear he didn’t learn  _ anything. _

 

“Yes.” Demyx caught his breath. “It was a Guard Armor.” 

 

“Damn, no wonder they were having so much trouble.” Axel smiled as he watched the Heartless stumble into the square they were previously in. One leg and one arm were missing - the torso was on fire. “This should be fun to watch.”

 

Demyx didn’t understand how he could act so calm and assured when he just looked like he was about to freak out seconds earlier. His mind reeled as he analyzed the last… how long has he been here anyway? … the last hour or so. He was being played the entire time and he didn’t even  _ notice. _

 

He felt like he was dunked in ice water - he had no idea what that could possibly mean for him when this mission was over. 

 

“Lighten up.” Axel said, shoving Demyx’s shoulder. “You look like you’re about to pass out.” 

 

Demyx swatted his hand away and didn’t say anything. Axel didn’t seem to be offended, though. He just smiled and continued to watch the fight unfold. 

 

An object flew threw the air and stuck into the Guard Armor’s remaining arm. It exploded in a shower of light and dark smoke. Demyx instinctively backed away from the sparks that flew a little  _ too _ close to them. The silhouette of a man rushed onto the scene. He sliced at the Heartless’ foot with a large sword that exploded on contact. The sound left Demyx’s ears ringing. 

 

“That’s Leon.” He said, pointing at the man who continued to slash and hack at the foot. “The person who threw the… knife?... must be the girl. She's like… a ninja, or something.”

 

“It was a shuriken.” Axel corrected. He leaned forward and squinted at Leon’s silhouette. Then, there was a gap in the smoke that left him fully visible for a brief moment. Axel’s eyes widened and he scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall. A bottle got knocked off the shelf and it shattered as it hit the ground. Demyx shielded his face from the pieces of glass. 

 

“Dude!” Demyx shouted. “What’s gotten into you?” He lowered his arms and froze at the expression on Axel’s face.

 

It was… abject horror. There was no other description for it. Demyx was now painfully aware of just how  _ fake  _ every other emotion Axel expressed was. The look he had on his face now was far too raw to be anything other than real. Well… not  _ real  _ real, but… actually. Demyx wasn’t entirely sure anymore. 

 

Beyond the horror, he noticed something interesting:  _ recognition.  _

 

Axel’s eyes flickered to Demyx and his face went blank again. Then, without a warning, the glamour faded away and Axel sank into a dark corridor. When Demyx tried to grab him, all that was left was smoke. He looked at where Axel used to be and just…  _ stared. _

 

_ What the hell?  _

 

“Hey! Hey you!” 

 

Demyx didn’t snap out of his stupor until the voice was right over him, leaning over the counter and waving her arms to get his attention. Demyx blinked and awkwardly waved. 

 

“What the hell are you  _ doing here? _ ” The girl yelled. She was young, younger than him by a few years, but she had a certain authority in her voice Demyx couldn’t ignore. Her face was covered in soot and her short black hair was flying all over the place. She looked concerned and the space where Demyx’s heart used to be  _ ached.  _

 

“S-sorry, sorry.” Demyx flapped his arms, trying to wipe that concern away. It was too…  _ much.  _ To be looked at like that. “All the doors were locked and this was the best place I could find.” He stole another glance at the area where Axel used to be. 

 

The girl followed his gaze and her breath hitched when she noticed the dark tendrils that still hung in the air. “W-was there someone else with you?” 

 

Demyx noticed her voice shake and immediately wiped the memory of alarm out of the front of his mind. His grin was slightly shaky, but he figured that was appropriate for the situation. “Nah. A Heartless materialized and I panicked and hit it with a bottle. It ran away.” He swung over the counter and stumbled into the square where the Guard Armor used to be. There were blast marks in the tile and two other people who looked tired, but no worse for wear than the girl was. “Thank you. For getting rid of that thing.” 

 

There was another girl holding herself up with an iron staff. She looked at him with mild suspicion and Demyx immediately knew she was the mage. He tried to not shift nervously under her gaze and found it uncomfortably easy to ignore the impulse. “You ok?” He asked, still trying to make himself seem friendly. “You look worn out.”

 

“Just…” Her eyes narrowed slightly, imperceptibly. Her smile was sweet, though. Caring. “Just used up a bit too much mana. I’ll be fine after a rest.” 

 

“You should go inside.” Leon’s voice was cold and stern. His suspicion was more open, but Demyx could deal with him. Demyx knew  _ he _ didn’t notice the glamour. “It’s still dangerous out here, until we clean up.” 

 

“Roger that.” Demyx gave a mock salute and shrunk back slightly when Leon glared at him. He started walking up the stairs towards the nearest building, hands in his pocket as casually as he could force himself to look. 

 

“Hold on!” The woman with the staff called out. “I’ve seen you around a few times, but I never caught your name?”

 

Demyx froze. “My name…? Uh…” He weighed the pros and cons of giving them the name he had  _ now  _ or the name he had when… He turned around, smiled, and bowed politely. “My name’s Myde, ma’am.” He held up his hand and waved, smile still on his face. “Thanks again for all your hard work!” 

 

Before she could ask anything further, he turned around and rushed up the stairs. As soon as his face was out of sight, the smile slipped right off as if it was never there in the first place. 

 

-

 

Demyx found Axel exactly where he expected. In the alley they arrived in, coat on, and sitting on the spare box. His arms were wrapped around himself and his body fluctuated - as if it was static. Dark smoke clung closely to his arms. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Demyx said flatly. 

 

Axel could barely even give him a proper glare. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, as if that was enough to hold his body together. “I’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time I’ve done that.” 

 

Demyx shook his head - he didn’t even want to  _ wonder  _ about what in the worlds would’ve possessed Axel to do what he did a previous time. 

 

“Still stupid and  _ so fucking dangerous _ .” Demyx ripped off his own glamour, painfully aware of the cold feeling in his chest he could no longer ignore. He dug out his coat from behind the box and wrapped it around himself. “Would you be cool to RTC? You don’t look so hot, dude.”

 

“I’m  _ fine. _ ” Axel snapped. “I’ll be  _ fine. _ Just... give me a minute.” He took a deep breath and his body seemed a little more stable than it was before. 

 

Demyx leaned against a wall and let Axel take his time literally pulling himself together. “You knew them, didn’t you?” He asked. “That’s why you freaked out.” 

 

Axel didn’t even bother to put on his tough act. He sighed and squeezed himself tighter. “His name used to be Squall.” Was all the confirmation he gave. Demyx nodded. 

 

“You came from the same world.” 

 

This time Axel  _ did  _ glare at him. “You already passed, don’t push your luck sticking your nose in places it doesn’t belong.” 

 

Demyx started slightly. “Passed?”

 

Axel looked unimpressed. “Playing dumb doesn’t work on me, N-  _ Demyx. _ ” Axel looked at the night sky above them. “You passed as soon as you displayed that you knew glamour magic.”

 

“Th-then everything else?” If Demyx had a heart it would’ve stopped right now. In joy or shock, he didn’t know. 

 

“Precaution.” Axel shrugged. “Abilities are good and all, but they don’t mean shit if you don’t have a good head on your shoulders. And…” Axel smiled again, but it wasn’t sharp or cruel. He seemed almost… proud? Relieved? Demyx couldn’t even begin to know. He didn’t understand anything that was happening right now. “When push comes to shove,” Axel continued, “You do.” 

 

“I don’t understand.” Demyx shook his head. “I…” 

 

“You’re observant, you have decent deductive reasoning, and you’re calm under pressure. You stopped me from breaking the rules of the mission, even when you were about to shit your pants at the thought of fighting me.” The smirk came back at the last sentence. “You passed. Consider yourself lucky.”

 

“What would’ve happened if-”

 

Axel’s face was blank again, his voice cold. “I’m getting tired of you playing dumb, No. IX.”

 

Demyx flinched. His voice was flat and quiet when he said, “You would have killed me. If I didn’t perform to standards.” 

 

“Yes.” Axel confirmed, as if he was agreeing about the weather. “Truth be told, I didn’t want to. I’m glad I don’t. Saix and The Superior would be glad too, I imagine. They’ve been less than impressed with your performance so far and they questioned how much of an asset you could be. Now I have information that says you aren’t completely useless. You’re off the hook,  _ for now. _ ” 

 

Demyx frowned. “Is that what you do _ ,  _ Axel? You just… kill the people who aren’t useful?” 

 

Axel uncurled himself and brushed dust off his coat. His body was mostly stable now - only minor fluctuations in his hands and shoulders. The darkness was completely gone. “Everyone has a role in this Organization, Demyx. This is the role I was given.” His voice was so calm. He said it like there was nothing more to it. Demyx was ready to go home ( _ home? never _ ) and drop this conversation, but then Axel grinned like a shark and said, “It’s about time we reached the double digits, eh?”

 

He said it so casually, but Demyx felt so, so cold. “You…” He swallowed. The icy feeling of dread filled up the empty cavity in his chest. He whispered, “How many people were before me?”  _ How many people have you killed?  _

 

Axel looked unimpressed by his question. He flicked his wrist and a corridor opened up in front of them. “That’s irrelevant. All that matters now is there can only be people in front of you. That is, if you keep this up. You’ll be the  _ official  _ No. IX.” 

 

“And… that’s a good thing?” Demyx asked, more than a little shaken. 

 

Axel shrugged with an almost rueful smile. “It is what it is.” He stepped towards the portal and his body started fluctuating again. He took a deep breath and stood his ground. “One last thing, Demyx.” 

 

“Yes?” He asked, eyes on the ground. 

 

“When you write your report, make sure you don’t tell anyone about my little... Ah…  _ incident.  _ Ok, buddy?” 

 

Demyx flinched. “Y-yeah. Sure. No problem.”

 

“Smart.” With one last smirk, Axel entered the portal and disappeared into the darkness.

 

Part of Demyx wished he faded away on contact, but he knew deep in his bones that Axel was far too stubborn to go out so easily and quietly. Demyx stared at the portal with a mix of fear and relief. Fear at what he would face on the other side, relief that the day was over. 

 

He made it.   _ He made it. _

 

Demyx took a deep breath and let the darkness wrap around him. 

 

All he had was a report to write and then he was free. 

 

_ Another day over.  _

 

_ Then, he’ll have to face the next one.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Who knows, I may end up writing more.


End file.
